imprinted
by alicecullenrocks888
Summary: Jacob imprints on this girl called alexandra. he never imprinted on nessie. but alexandra has this secret, that she's not willing to tell anyone... please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this story is basically a fantasy. This one is what happens if Jacob did not imprint on Renesme and left Bella alone finally. Its gonna be our first romance and its going to be in Jacob and the imprintee's perspective. It will take on from renesmee's birth.**

**-**Chapter 1 –

_Jacob pov_

I cradled little Renesme in my arms. Bella almost died just having her, but it was worth it, seeing how beautiful little Nessie was. Bella now has a family. I can do nothing about it, I just want her to be happy. " goodbye Jacob. " Bella said. " come on Bells, I'm not dying. I'll totally visit" I grinned, wide. Dad is waiting for me back home. Today I will try to lead a normal life, go to school, get to know people.

I ran as fast as I could. My wolf speed was way faster than my human speed, and I loved it. I reached La Push about 3 minutes later. "Dad! I'm back!" I yelled, only to find him right in front of me. " Don't have to yell Jake." He said. I sat down and told dad my plans for well how I'm gonna earn a living. " so dad, as you know…. I like fixing cars and bikes…. And I have decided to start a business in fixing them! How does that sound huh?" I tried to ease it into him, but who could blame me? I was excited. "REALLY? That's great Jake! Our garage should be big enough… you can ask Seth, Quil and Embry!" Dad blurted out. Wow, and I thought I was the excited one. Dad seemed pretty glad that I was going to get a proper job.

The guys came over to help set up the next day. It wasn't much but once we earn enough we should be able to get an actual place. Dad helped to advertise, and he was good at it. Because, half an hour later, we had 3 customers waiting. To me, one of them looked like he seriously needed botox, but he paid a lot and his problem was small. His car needed more cooler in the engine. The second was a fat lady who looks like she was going to explode out fat any moment, or maybe not. Her car's sparklers were all used up. And the third guy was Bella's dad. He was pretty okay, except that he knew I was a werewolf, so there was a bit of tension between us.

_Alexandra pov_

Ugh, stupid car, I thought to myself. The car broke down right in the middle of a place called La Push. What kind of name is that anyway? I left the car at the roadside, hoping someone would take pity on me. I walked on. It was sundown and the view here was absolutely amazing. The beach was beautiful. But I continued walking. I think about half an hour later, I saw this motorshop or whatever you call a car fix-up shop.

All I saw were a pair of legs. Sticking out from under a car. "ummm, hello?" I said. The dude pulled himself out from under the car. Man, he was damn smokin' hot!!! Considering what he was wearing. Or what he wasn't wearing. That 8-pack was so drool-worthy. I lifted my gaze up to his face. He had this really weird expression. Geez. Didn't his mom teach him not to stare? Staring is rude.

"um? Dude? My car broke down and is totally jacked up like a really long way off. Could you like, get it back here and fix it or something?" I said, hesitantly. What if he was a kidnapper, or some retarded freak like that? Nahh that would never happen. Things like that don't happen to normal people like me.

There was a long pause. "hello?" I said. Finally, he stopped staring. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he said in a really weird tone, like he was barely listening to me. I sighed and repeated myself. His response was a little too enthusiastic. I mean, what normal dude is happy at the idea of taking a half hour trip, just to take the same trip back, with a car in tow? Even if the car was a totally awesome red Porsche 911 convertible. But still.

_Jacob pov_

I was busy fixing Charlie's car, when I heard a pair of light footsteps approach. Then I heard a sweet voice say "ummm hello?" I pulled myself out from underneath the car, curious to see who the person was.

I gasped, the girl was so beautiful. She was the only thing holding me down to that spot, I existed only because of her. Any ties I had with Bella were broken, my ties with my family, my pack, they were all cut. She was my sun, and I knew that I couldn't live without her. I needed her like a heartbeat.

I don't know how long I stared at her, memorizing every inch of her face, her bright blue eyes, her long, shiny brown hair, her porcelain skin, they way her lips were shaped, so perfectly. I snapped out of my trance. " Sorry, what did you say?" I did not know how I should talk to her. How did the other guys handle their situations like this? And of all times, they have to disappear now. " My car jacked up somewhere really far away from here and I was wondering if you could help." She said, slightly a bit louder. I grinned and was like, wait here. I dashed off to tell whoever that was in sight, and apparently, Seth, Quil, and Embry and my dad were apparently having English tea. "Yes Jacob?" Embry did a high pitched English accent as he lifted his tea cup and raised his pinky. "Shut up Embry." I took a deep breath, held it there and let it all out by saying, " I think I imprinted." Dad's eyes widened. He was getting excited. " First job and now you imprinted?! I am so proud of you. Where is she?? How does she look like?? Wait wait, whats her name??" Dad was getting all bug eyed. "Dad, chill she is outside and let me handle her. I just met her by the way. I am a stranger so I don't want to freak her out." I raised my hands and took a step back.

" Well, I never thought you'd imprint jakey." Seth was obviously trying to sound like a woman, but sounded more like an ant choking on its food. If ants were really really loud. "well whatever guys, I'm going back out." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I grabbed the keys to my tow truck and went back to find her. She, was well still there and I heaved a sigh of relief because I thought she would leave.

_Alexandra pov_

Okay I am going to start calling him hot dude in my brain now. So like 10 minutes ago, the hot dude left for a moment. I think he was going to get a tow truck or something, but I waited, well mainly because I think I have a totally big crush on him. Its like a can't stop thinking about him. He seems to be just right, like he is everything I ever wanted. Well I'm too young anyway. He came back a while later. "Okay, got the keys for the tow truck. Ready to go?" he asked. Well, that made up my mind. I like him, a lot, like a lot a lot. "yeah," I grinned.

We got into his really, weird tow truck. If we ever have a chance of out, I am going to pick him up instead, if he can fix my car up.

_Jacob Pov_

Wow, she walked really far. Amazing for a girl, or better yet, a human. "So, how far away is your car?" "I'm not so sure, but I think there is a bit of a distance to go." She chewed on her lip. "so, whats your name?" I asked. I am guessing she is a Beverly or a Gianna or something. " Um… Alexandra, but call me Alex." She seemed a bit indecisive. " Oh, cool. I'm Jacob, call me Jake. Jacob Black to be exact."

She smiled back, but she seems a bit disturbed now. I don't know its disturbed or what, but she is really quiet. " What's wrong? What's wrong?" I whispered, looking intently at her instead of the road. " Jacob, focus on the road instead of me." she said, but without a hint of emotion. She stared straight ahead. " Please, don't get mad at me, I am sorry for whatever I said just now." Gosh I just feel so bad and heart-broken. " I am not mad at you or at anybody. Sorry I am just...there! my car is there!" she pointed out. I jam-braked the car. As I stepped out, I saw her car. " wow, I have never been so close to a Porsche 911 before." I gasped. Well she is way more beautiful. I shrugged it off, and turned around , only to find her smiling. " Beautiful isn't she?" she smiled at me and the car. "you're way more beautiful than any car." I told her back. Her smile fainted. " that's what my dad used to tell me…" she whispered to herself, hoping I would not hear. At least I pretended to not hear.

"so, lets see what we got here." I rubbed my hands together and hooked the car up to the truck. It wasn't long before we reached back to my garage auto shop. I lifted the hood and noticed her crinkling her forehead. " whats up? You thinking about something?" I joked. " no, just thinking about how to pay you back. I am broke." She sighed. I looked up at her. She was deep in thought.

**A/N: okay so here is currently the end of the story and we hope to get the next chapter up in a few days. So here is the thing, we have no clue on what to write here so… umm… please review(: we love all our reviewers(: PS check out our other story, if you like humor and randomness. It's called aro and janey randomness.**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: okay so this is going to be the second chapter. Well I really dunno what to write here, but I used to. I am not going to write happened previously go look at it yourself. So here is chapter 2 and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight**

_Alexandra_

Okay so now I know and he knows that I am broke and I feel really bad about this. Oh and I just realized that he has the most beautiful smile ever. Anyway, he heard me and looked up. He was obviously shocked. I mean what kind of girl owns a Porsche and is broke?

_Jacob_

What kind of girl owns a Porsche and goes broke? Apparently her. She is the most confusing and mysterious person I have ever met. I sighed in my heart. I love her, what could I do? "well since this is your first time and this problem is pretty minor, I can charge you free." I suggested. She went really quiet all of a sudden. I tried another question. "you know, you don't look like you're from around here, and since you're broke, do you have a place to stay?" she was still quiet. I saw her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes were now hard and as cold as stone. I cleaned my hands with a cloth. I was done with her car, but I wanted to know more about her. It was that moment, I wished I had Edward's mind reading powers.

I sat down next to Alex, and sighed. " Alex, what is wrong?" I asked. " there are things I can't tell you and I have restricted my self from telling you the others." She looked at me, and said in a tone with no hint of emotions. " you can tell me everything. Please." I begged.

_Alexandra_

Jacob, I want to tell you many things, but I can't I am really sorry. Plus, I just met you. I'm really sorry. I remembered that my dad told me that everyone has something to hide. I was trained by my dad to never let out information, he was a criminal, and I was a partner, his partner. I had to hide information to protect myself. and I am still not out of trouble, but once I am, I will tell you everything. Of course I am not going to say that, aloud. And yes Jacob I have no where to go. Gosh I am answering in my head. "um… well thanks for the car and the free of charge thing. I have to go." And with that, I hopped into my car and left. I drove and drove. Then I stopped. I had to save fuel. So I decided to spend the night in the car.

_Jacob_

She left. I raced off. I quickly phased into wolf form and ran. I had to make sure she doesn't see me. wasn't long before she stopped. I phased back and put back on my clothes. I stayed about 3 metres away. She wasn't coming out. And I seriously felt like Edward Cullen, stalking her. But I actually understood him. Like yeah other imprints were more… straightforward, but she was just complicating and everything now was so frustrating. I sat outside. I saw her sleep. She was going to sleep in the car? Well at least she is safe and sheltered. Before I knew it, I was asleep. But not for long anyway. I think. But I woke up around 4 in the morning and the last time I checked, it was 11, or maybe its 12 but still.

I left for a while, it was safe. I went to the near-by 24/7 supermart. I bought a bottled orange juice and a bun and headed back. I sat down by the car door and waited for her to wake up..

_Alexandra_

I turned on Nirvana in my stereos and fell asleep. I only woke up around 10 in the morning, hearing " smells like a teen sprit" by well, Nirvana. I yawned and opened the door to get fresh air and who knew? The door hit something and it was hot dude's head! "OMGSH CRAZY STALKER!!" I said, while freaking out, but he quickly stood up and said "hey you're awake. I got you something." he smiled and pushed a small plastic bag into my hands. I smiled back and opened the bag. He bought me breakfast! "thank you so much. This is really sweet of you. Sorry about the stalker thing, I'm sooo not a morning person." He scratched his head. He is just so cute. He leaned against the car door and I asked, "why are you doing this?" "well, I told you you're a beautiful damsel in distress. And I am here to help." He grinned and hit his chest gently, " it is my duty ma'am!" he deepened his voice. I began munching on the bun he bought.

" Eat up!" he whispered to me. for someone I just met, he sure is protective. Weird. I yawned widely and quickly covered my mouth with my hand, embarrassed.

_Jacob_

She is in a lighter mood now. Her yawn is so cute! She ducked her head slightly, and her hair fell in her face. Well that sucked. I couldn't see her face anymore. I reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. "woah dude, you're not gonna kiss me are you?" she said. I stared blankly at her, I didn't know what to respond. Well, obviously I wanted to kiss her. But she would probably freak out.

"no, of course not," I responded, slightly sad that she didn't want to kiss me. There was nothing wrong with my face, right? "ok, because we just met, and it's a little creepy. Well, not just, but like yesterday, which is pretty you know… early. Is that the word?" she said, rushing through her speech.

I looked at her questioningly and said "could you repeat that?" I was too busy staring at her face. Okay, that makes me sound retarded. But still. She was so beautiful. Why didn't she wanna kiss me?

"sorry, I talk too much, don't i? well, only when im nervous. Oops. Babbling again, aren't i?" she said, cutting off her sentence by clapping her hands over her mouth. I laughed, she was so cute when she did that. Well, she always looked cute.

"nah, you're not talking too much. Just too fast" I replied, laughing. She laughed along too, her laugh was the nicest sound I had ever heard. "so, are you done eating?" I asked her. She shook her head. "wow. You are so slow." I said. Well, it was true! I would've finished that ages ago. "hey!!!" she said, and whacked me. Was that supposed to hurt? Should I act like it hurt? Nah, never mind.

_Alexandra_

Wow hot dude is so funny. I don't remember when I last laughed like this. Must have been ages ago. It makes no sense, I shouldn't be attracted to him in the least. Making no ties anywhere makes it easier to move on.

Wait, did he just call me slow? Ugh. Boys are all the same. "hey!!!" I replied, adding a whack to the insult.

Suddenly, my cellphone rang. Who calls me anymore? I don't even know why I have a cell. Almost nobody has my number. I pulled my cellphone out, and froze when I saw the name on the caller ID.

I slowly pressed the "answer" button, and lifted it to my ear. "hello?" I said, my voice trembling. "Alex, this is your father speaking. I just escaped from prison, where are you?"

"wha-what? No, you can't stay with me!" I said. How could he stay with me? Why couldn't he just do his time in jail like everyone else? Did he want me to go to jail as well? Why did life have to go jack things up like this?

"what do you mean? Of course I'm gonna stay with you! The police could catch me any moment, stop playing games. Where are you right now?" my dad said, using his authorative voice.

Hot dude crinkled his forehead. I could not bother with him right now. "Alex, listen, you have to help me. I know I messed you up big time, but now I cannot turn back. Please honey." I heard him say sincerely, totally opposite from his previous tone. Must have sensed it did not work. "Look, I am a nomad so I have nowhere else to go. And I really want to help, but this is good for you, you should not have run away. I want the best for you, please. Just go back turn yourself in." I had to help him. " look, I know you are concerned. Fine, I'll go. Okay? And honey, whatever you are doing now, I am proud of you." He had something in his voice that made me feel like he was lying. "Kay, love you."I said quickly.

He hung up quickly and my attention went back to hot dude. He looked worried. He always seems to be. But his hands were clenched in a fist and they were shaking.

_Jacob_

Love you? Did she already have a boyfriend? And if she did, what kind of boyfriend is that? Hs isn't here, he isn't here to support her. Okay I have to calm down , she is getting scared. "Alex, who was that? You don't have a boyfriend do you?" I asked her shakily. "this is personal Jacob. I'm sorry." She keeps hiding these things from me and I don't want to end up like yesterday. "Fine, hurry up and eat. Or I am going to feed you !" I waved a finger at her like reprimanding a child. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and continued eating. I decided to break the silence. "so what you going to do after eating?" she swallowed hard and replied, "I don't know. Why?" I smirked. I want to ask her out. "Just wanna hang out with you" she went all bugy eyed. I realized she was choking. I hit her gently on the back and fed her some orange juice. "What?" she spluttered. " I want to hang out with you. Is that a problem?" I joked.

"Wha .. wah .. ya..wah.. ka.. wah" she was still in the state of finding words, and it was mesmerizing, seeing her trying to untie her tongue, her babbling. She has a split character, sometimes she is really serious , sometimes she is just depressed or sad , and ARRGH! She was hard! I can't read her, and that somehow attracts me. I notice her mouth moving but I can't hear the words she is saying. Jacob focus and listen. Shit she stopped talking again. " sorry , um can you repeat that?" "I said why would a guy like you would want to hang out with me. I mean back in school, guys like you would throw slushies in my face or taunt me while shoving another kid into a locker." What? Back in school? And guys treated her like this?

_Alexandra_

His hands are shaking again. "Back in school? How old are you? And who are those guys? I swear…" he trailed off. He was getting mad. Like seriously mad. Does he have anger issues? " Jake calm down. Its just a bunch of brainless meatheads who suffers from severe hormonal imbalance. And I will only tell you this, I never finished high school." I touched his clenched fist, gently trying to open it. He took a deep breath and opened his palms. "hahaha okay, but if there is any one who picks on you, tell me and I will handle them. Back to me asking you out, why would I not ask you out? You are beautiful, the prettiest lady in the world!"he said the last sentence with a little kid's voice. He was adorable. I looked into his brown eyes, he was as easy as a book. I could read him. My dad taught me on how to read people.

He was full of sincerity. I felt this little trust form between us as he looked back into my eyes. Then he looked down at my lips. He moved closer. Shit shit, move away Alex!!! I pulled away. "oh um... sorry for making you so uncomfortable… so back to the topic on going out…" he blushed. "Wait! Going out?! Who said anything about going out?! I thought you said you wanted to HANG OUT, not GO OUT!!" I jumped back. He turned pink. " Oh, um… I thought both had the same meaning…" he shook his head. Wow, this guy is desperate. Tried to kiss me twice and asked me out!!

We just met, and I never really had a boyfriend before, if Colin was even counted. Well, it was a funny thing. We were making out and when he tried to slip his hands under my shirt, I screamed and broke his nose. I had committed social suicide. Who knows maybe I'll spray him with pepper spray. I started laughing. He chuckled and went " what? What's so funny?" I told him the boyfriend thing, but skipped the pepper spray part of course.

_Jacob_

Way to go girl! Breaking that bastards nose, she did not even need me there! But she still hadn't answered my question. Ugh, why won't she just answer the question! I'll ask her again, maybe? Or would that be pushing my luck?

"So, you still haven't answered my question. Do you wanna g-hang out with me?" I asked. Damn my mouth. It's like it had a mind of it's own.

Her forehead crinkled. Shitshitshit, she was gonna say no! "um… yeah, ok, just as friends though, right?" she asked. Goddammit, what was so wrong with dating me? Oh well, at least she agreed. "so, I know this really good restaurant, how about going there?" I offered. "yeah, um sure. Where is it, I'll meet you there." She said. She was going to meet me there? Well that was pointless as she didn't have a place to stay. I voiced my opinion, just not the pointless part. I offered to pick her up, and she reluctantly agreed.

"wait, where am I going to leave my car?" she asked, worrying. A car like that, she couldn't just leave in anywhere in the open. "how about my place?" I asked, and she eventually agreed.

_Alexandra_

Damn, that guy is doing everything for me. How do I tell him that I'm probably gonna move soon? And I don't want to either. What is with me? Ugh! I can't grow any closer to him, it's just wrong. What type of person would I be if I unloaded all of this on him? A very bad person. Oh well, I already said yes, it's rude to change your mind, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys, we're updating so fast, it's become an obsession with Chelsea. Haha. Anyway, just enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight.**

_Jacob_

"so, tonight sevenish?" I asked nervously. So… she had finally finished her breakfast. It took her an hour. She brushed off the crumbs on the edge of her mouth. " um hold on.." she said. I panicked. "where are you going?" she chuckled. "I am going to shut the damned radio off." She leaned back into the car and turned it off. "wanna come over and deposit your car? I won't sell it away I promise" and I crossed my fingers and held it up so she could see. "well sure thing sir Jacob." She joked. We got into the car and drove off back to my place.

When we stepped out to my garage, Seth, Quil and Embry already here, they are early at last. " Jake! You're late! " Seth said. I shrugged. And then Alex, my Alex, stepped out of the car. "wow, who the chick?" Quil asked. Alex darted me a glance and I smiled. I held out my hands and went, " Meet A…" she cut me off. "Amelia, he means Amelia." And she went over to them to shake their hands, then turned to me and mouthed "I'll tell you tonight." She must have read my confused brain.

_Alexandra_

No, Jacob. Don't say my name. "Amelia, he means Amelia." I shook their hands. It was really warm. Maybe it was because of the engines they were working with. I mouthed to hot dude "I'll tell you tonight" because he looked really confused. Then one of them, really big one, came up to me and went " what will your boyfriend think of this?" I smiled. He was obviously trying , but haha, I am with hot dude. Well I hope he got my hint when I looked at him and said, "I don't know ask him yourself." Hope this will tell him I really like him.

_Jacob_

When embry asked about what her boyfriend would think, she looked at me and told him to ask the boyfriend himself. What?? What did she mean??? She had a boyfriend? Then what was she doing all alone here? Why wasn't her boyfriend supporting her in any way? Some suckish boyfriend. I would do so much better.

Embry laughed along with her, and put on this very fake English accent. And when I say fake, I mean terrible. "well, Jacob, what do you think?" he said. Oh, OH! I get it. I'm her boyfriend. Yes!!! Seeing the understanding on my face, embry had to point it out. "woah jake, you're slow today"

"shut up embry," I said, embarrassed. Great. Now I look like a retard. Yippee. Alex started laughing, but quickly composed herself and muttered a sorry. "well whatever embry. We have other things to do," I said.

Quickly leaving the car behind, we got into mine, and we left to bon norriture**(A/N I know it means good food or something like that in French, but I really have no idea what to write) **it was this great restaurant, in port angeles.

During the 1 hour drive there, Alex was very quiet. She chewed on her lower lip constantly. What was wrong with her?

_Alexandra_

As I got into the car, I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was still embarrassed over the "ask my boyfriend" thing. Would he be pissed or something? Even though I just met him, I still didn't want him to leave. Kinda weird, right?

I sat there, debating whether I should tell him I like him or not. I mean, he's like my only friend here, and I really really liked him. Like, like-liked him. But would he you know, get shocked or whatever and run? Or even worse, if he accepted it, and my dad came back. That would be terrible. Way terrible.

Woah. just like a really short time ago, I wasn't into him, and now I am. He has great friends who support him, maybe, but definitely is here and to joke around. I never really had someone who was there for me or joke around or just to be a friend. Maybe this isn't a crush, maybe its just friendship. I don't know how friendship feels because as I said, I don't really have friends. You know, I realized he doesn't really wear a shirt much. And apparently he isn't right now. I also realised I like chewing my bottom lip a lot.

Okay so he brought me to this fancy looking restaurant. Looks expensive. He better get a shirt on.

_Jacob_

Well here we are at the new restaurant, and business isn't looking too bad. Just before I stepped out of the car, I grabbed a shirt I had left in my pocket. I put it there when I phased and ran after her car.

She crinkled her nose. "does this shirt stink?" I was hoping not because this place looked like it needed a dress code. And shirt was definitely one of them. "no no but why do you have a shirt in your pocket?" how was I supposed to explain? _Oh I became a werewolf and had to take my shirt off?_ No, she would scream and run away. "A prank. The guys back there liked stuffing clean shirts into pockets. I don't know why, but they do. Knew I had it since this morning. Left it there so I could bring you here." " well whatever." And then she rolled her eyes. Woah, why so cold? Did I say something wrong?

I put on that grey shirt and we stepped out of the car. I tried going closer to her, but she just walked further away. She was very cold, and I was determined to find out why.

_Alexandra_

So, he just reminded me on the friends topic, and wrong move Jacob. It's a total turn off point. Well l'm not hungry, I just ate breakfast not long ago, wait was it? Anyway, it was now 1. He walked to the receptionist and said. "table for 2. No reservations." The receptionist scanned through a book and found a quiet place for us next to the windows.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom. I was thinking. Alex, do not fall for him. Do not create ties here, what makes him so special? So many other pretty boys chased after you, why did you only like this one? What makes him so special? Have I really changed from before?

Anyway, enough about me. What's up with that hot dude? He is trying so hard, and he is so protective. Like overly protective. I think he sees me as vulnerable, well he is wrong, because I can totally kick his butt all the way to still, I totally appreciate the attention, no one has paid so much! Well, at least he listens to half of what I say. Thank god no one can read my mind. Because this is way private.

_Jacob_

Why was she so quiet? Did I say something wrong? Nope, don't think so. Was the shirt thing too retarded? Maybe. Well its not my fault that I can't think fast enough in times like this. *sigh*

Wait. Did I just sigh out loud? I feel stupid sitting here in the toilet cubicle. This is totally ruining my chances right? I better get off the toilet seat before I reek of something unwanted. I got up and out of the bathroom. She half smiled as I got back. Maybe she is feeling better already. " Soo, lets see, what do you feel like having?" I rubbed my hands together and opened up the menu. Well, its, all looking very… unappetizing. Only coke looks good. Well, we didn't have lunch, just 2 cans of overpriced coke and awkward silence.

The rest of the day, we were at the shop. She tried to help but Quil did not let her, he told her sit and watch, which did make her more pissed. But she kept looking my way, sometimes with sad eyes, sometimes extremely cold. I was going to start the date early, so I told Seth to watch the shop.

_Alexandra_

Well, the rest of the day was boring, and at the car fix up shop, his friend Quil or something did not let me help. I was thinking too much today, and I could not keep my eyes off Jake. Jake sounds so cute! Okay, I stop obsessing over him. He finished a car and came to me. " hey , the date starts now. How's that?" I could not help but smile. "yeah okay." He took my hand and lifted me up. We walked over to his car. He drove us away from the place. "lets go somewhere you will definitely love." I smiled weakly. He turned on the radio and out came my favourite song by guns and roses, Paradise city. "take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty…" I sang along until I noticed him chuckling. "Whats so funny?" "oh I just did not know you liked this song. Most girls don't" "when I was younger, I was listening to this instead of mother goose." I again released information by accident.

We stopped, and I gasped. He brought me to the beach! I love the beach, he grinned at me. he knew I liked it here, but how did he guess??

_Jacob_

We reached the beach. I mean what girl did not like the beach? The view here is beautiful. Plus it's the perfect timing, the sun is going to set soon. We quickly got out . I realized she was less, well, cold to me. hey, maybe she actually looked forward to this. "here! " I laid out the mat for her to sit on. She huddled her knees as she stared into blank space. "I'll be back." I said in a Darth Rader tone. "and I might not be waiting." She said quietly.

That hurt. I walked away to the food shack. Hmm there were lots of food. I got, 3 eggs salad sandwiches, two bags of chips, some coke, and a plate of fish and chips. When I was back, she had her chin on her knees, looking at the sunset. The orange sun shone at her. She glowed. Absolutely beautiful. I sat down next to her. She looked at me, then looked away. "Please don't be mad." She replied, " it seems like that's the only thing you say now." She still didn't look at me. " well, just eat. I did not expect the first d—hang out to be like this." "then what were you expecting?" she finally looked up into my eyes. "everything to be perfect." She did not reply, but she kept on looking. I got lost in her gaze as well. Like I dived into her blue shimmering eyes. I reached out to touch her face as I went in closer. The sun was in the best position right now.

_Alexandra_

One look in his eyes was all it took. Seriously what's wrong with me? I feel so absorbed into this. He reached out to touch my face. I was screaming inside to pull away and run, but my body wasn't moving. He moved closer, and he pushed my fringe behind my ear. He moved even closer. _Move away! Move away!_ Shut up stupid brain. Maybe is the one? Well I will never know till I try right, stupid brain?

He pulled me in, and I closed my eyes. Our faces got closer and closer, I could feel the heat radiating off his body. Then, our lips crashed towards each other. It was a slow, intense kiss, building up to something big. He moaned against my mouth and our tongues met. My first kiss was perfect.

OH-MY-GOD. What had I just done? I'm such an idiot! I did the only thing I could think of. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

_Jacob_

My eyes were closed at first. I wanted to start slow. Then suddenly, it was fast, and desperate. My eyes flew open again. Our tongues met. I pulled her in so we were pressed together. Her hand was still on my cheeks. Then she released and pulled away. I opened my eyes. Hey, she was a good kisser. Wait she was really good. "damn, sorry. I'm so," she stood up and ran. She was fast. Too fast for me to react. I stood up quick. She was out of sight. I ran in her direction, and saw her.

And in front, was some dude in tattered and torn clothes. She quickly halted. I caught up. He was holding a knife. "give me whatever you have now!" he had blond hair, thin and hard lips. He was robbing my girlfriend! She looked at him and walked closer. I pulled her arm.

She pulled away. "Jacob."she turned and growled. When she turned back, she gasped. "Skimpy? Woah, skimpy?" the dude looked at her and said, "how the hell do you know me? and I'm no skimpy no more, I'm Kevin." Her eyes were hard. " Its me. pity you don't remember. Especially when I carved something on you." She snarled. " Geek? Is that you? Geek? The one who did this?" he pointed to a scar. What was he doing calling my girlfriend a geek? " shit, you're a chick now, you're no geek."

"Back –off skimpy." I growled as I stepped forward to defend her. "oh so now you have a boyfriend huh?" "shut up, and go away Jacob. you'll get hurt." I ignored that comment, but she pushed me pushed me back anyway. Then she put her left hand behind and pulled out a small flat knife. What was she doing with a knife? Then skimpy lunged. At her. I rushed forward, but she jumped forward used the knife to block . What the hell? I had to protect her. He tried to stab her but she ducked and punched him in the face. I was caught in the middle of the whole fight thing. "Jacob, stay back!" why would I? What kind of a boyfriend would I be then? The dude was momentarily stunned. She swipe kicked him so he fell to the ground. Wow, my girlfriend was good. She didn't even need my help. But what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't help? The guy stood up. Now he is mine. I walked over fast enough and grabbed his shirt. Then I dragged him into corner. " look you bastard, don't ever come looking me or my girlfriend up okay?" I threatened. "what are you going to do to me? you know your girlfriend can see." "yes I know, that's why I am not afraid to beat you up so hard that…" Alex came and put a hand on my shoulder. "Jake, leave him alone. Let him go. Its okay already."

I released him. He scampered off. "what was that? And how did you know him?" there were so many questions.

_Alexandra_

"Jacob, look, here is the truth okay? I am on parole, so I can't kill him or whatever."

"what? Parole?"

"yes, my dad, he was a robber, like him except worse. And also half con-man. But the thing is, I'm on parole because, I did not turn my dad in. and secretly, I also helped. Like when I was younger. But now he is in prison." Please don't run away Jacob.

"What? So you are on parole. And all those kung fu moves and that knife?"

I realized I was still holding the knife. I pushed it into my pocket. "that was for precaution. My dad made me carry it around just in case for situations like this you know. And the kung fu was self-defense. That's important."

"Important? For what? What do you do that requires a knowledge of kung fu?" Jacob asked, still looking quite pissed.

"Uhmm… like, I used to do stuff like that." I replied, quite nervous now. I shifted my gaze to my shoes and started plucking at the hem of my shirt.

"Alex." Jacob's deep, husky voice. "look at me" I looked up. "what do you mean stuff like that?" his voice was dead serious.

"um, nothing. Sorry for being so cold earlier. You're like my first friend" _not friend, crush crush crush, I'm in love with you_ "so yeah. Forgive me?" I said. Was Jacob really just my friend? I wanted him to be something more.

"yeah. I forgive you." He said blandly. Damn, did I just ruin everything? I knew he would be pissed. Me and my stupid mouth.

"relax, I'm not pissed at you," Jake interrupted my train of thoughts. Shit. Did I just say that all out aloud? Ugh. Curse my freakin mouth that would not remain shut.

"your face is easy to read. Don't worry, you didn't say anything out aloud. In fact, you've been surprising quiet. It's a nice change." He said. Woah. I was not _that_ easy to read. Right?

_Jacob_

Why wasn't she telling me? What was so wrong that she did? Even if she had murdered someone, I would still love her forever and always. Couldn't she read that on my face? Why didn't she react? Why was she being so stubborn and pushing away from me? This is so frustrating! Oh and I had to lie about the easy to read part.

The ride back was really quiet. I didn't know what to say, and neither did she. And guess what, the greatest thing happened. It started raining. She was probably gonna get a cold in the rain. And I didn't have an umbrella. Wait. Where do I drop her off?

"um alex? You have a place to stay for the night, right?" I asked hesitantly, was she mad at me?

"what? Oh yeah. Can we just swing by your place, I'll get my car." She replied distantly.

"you are not going to sleep in your car again. That has got to be uncomfortable." I replied. Well, not to me, because of the werewolf thing, but to a human, probably.

"it's fine Jacob. Seriously. You get used to it after a while." She replied, in a softer tone.

"get used to it? Seriously? How many times have you done this?" I asked. What does she mean used to it? She can't be sleeping in the car every night! Right?

"well, what else do you want me to do?" she said.

There was something else. But it was so unimaginable. WAIT Jacob, yes you still are a teenager and have hormonal rages, but that is was outta line

"you know, you can stay at my place or something . I have room." I suggested. She gave me this weird look and I realized what she meant. "Oh! No! No I did not mean you know. But as in house you for a while." "No, sorry I can't. you spent too much on me. I can't be here using your cash and oh speaking of cash, here's your wallet. Skimpy took it. And you're broke because of me. plus we still have all these food…" I forgot! We totally didn't eat! And wow that skimpy dude was good. I took my wallet and she was right, I was broke. But she didn't even open it. "wait how did you know I was broke already?" she turned and said simply." I'm trained." She smiled.

_Alexandra_

Eww, stay at his house? I already kissed him, and now stay over? "Oh! No! I did not mean you know. But as in house you in for a while." Seriously? This dude is willing to spend so much on me? I mean he is like broke and he bought so much food that we haven't even touched yet. I gave him his wallet and he was like, "wait how did you know I was broke already?" I smiled. "I'm trained." Of course I was, I mean whenever I go pick-pocketing, I would have to know whether the wallet had anything worthy on the first touch. I can tell whether is full of money or completely empty. Its an art.

He chuckled. So, was I going to stay at his house or my car? And I have to get a job. "Jacob, do you know of any jobs that are available now?" he looked at me. "Hello? Jacob?" he shook his head."Jacob! Watch the road!" he wasn't looking ahead. He was looking at me. there was a car in front and he was still speeding. "Shit Jacob!" I grabbed the steering wheel and steered to the left to avoid accidents. ' BEEP!' the stupid car honked. He should be happy that I avoided him! Ugh, whats wrong with hot dude? I mean come on, do I have to do everything myself? Apparently. "Holy – oh sorry! I wasn't listening. So what did you say?" I yelled in his ear, "Keep your eyes on the road! You almost crashed into a car!" he winced. Oops did I yell too loud?

"okay sorry." He adjusted himself and focused on the road. "Finally, now tell me, are there any jobs around here available?" "hmm…"Jacob was deep in thought.

**A/N: Okay, so you wanna see what job Alex takes on? Review and read and the more we get the faster we'll post. Haha, just kidding. But seriously read.** **And, this chapter took like three days to write. Or four. I have no idea why. 3000+ words! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chelsea really is getting obsessed, and we so far still have not got any reviews! So the last chapter was really… wrong like wrong wrong. But here is the new chapter. So really **_**read and review **_**okay? We are so getting desperate cos our friends are so unsupportive. But other than that, enjoy!**

_Jacob_

Job. Hmm… job. She wants a job, and how was I supposed to know if there were jobs available? This town is too tiny! Wait shouldn't I know more if this is a small town. Then it hit me. There was this Mexican fast food restaurant called something I cannot pronounce. "uh, okay, there is this Mexican fast food shop that might have job openings." I told her. She thought about it for a while and she laughed. "well the only Spanish food I know is nachos." I nodded. "yeah me too. That's the only thing I can buy there."

"so where are you going to stay tonight? Its raining." I asked. There was this nagging feeling that she was going to stay in her cramped car again. "I am going to stay in the car. Its fine. And I'll go and try out that job tomorrow." Great! She is getting a job, that means she is going to stay. But that means she will need new clothes, and she will need a place to shower, she will need to look perfect for the job, although she only knows one word. Well I know the perfect person who can help. Alice Cullen. I can't believe I am going to ask the Cullens for help again. Damn.

"Stay at my place. You can sleep in your car in my garage if you want to. And I know the perfect person who can doll you up for your interview." She smiled. "you don't have to do that you know. But I would like that."

Back at home, I went into the living room and dialed for Alice. "Hello? Is Alice Cullen there?" "Yes speaking, who is this?" "Hey, Alice, this is Jacob. Yeah I have a favor to ask you." "Anything. As long it doesn't include Edward, Bella, or Nessie." I sighed. They still thought I was still in love with Bella. "No, Alice. It doesn't include Bella and her family for once. I no longer love Bella, she is just a friend now. I …" I did not know whether I should tell her. Well I did anyway. "you what Jacob?" "I imprinted." "WHAT? JACOB? THAT IS AWESOME! WHO IS SHE?" "Alice, don't yell. Well, she is amazing, she is beautiful. She is… everything. But that's the thing I need your help. She is trying for a job and needs someone who can dress her up. So what do you say?" "UH DEFINITELY! AJCOB HAVE I EVER SAID NO TO ANYTHING THAT HAS GOT TO DO WITH DRESSING UP AND YOUR IMPRINT?" "well actually this is the first time about the imprint thing…" "WELL WHATEVER! IM GOING SHOPPING NOW AND I WILL COME ROUND… wait I can't come round. Can you bring her instead?" "Yes Alice. I will, thank you for not yelling anymore and if you ever yell again, I will have to ask Emily instead. So how about tomorrow outside the forest, um, seven? Hows that?" "yeah ok. Emmets calling so yeah bye!" her hyper voice left the phone as I hung up. I turned around only to find Alex there. " Who is Alice? Who is Emily? What is an imprint?" she was confused. I can't tell her now. She is going to yell and run.

_Alexandra_

Who is he talking to? Who is that Alice person? And Emily? And Bella? He loved Bella? Does he already have a girlfriend? If he does , why is he messing with me? what kind of person does that? And dress me up? What? And what's an imprint? "Um, Alex, I'll tell you who the people mentioned are. Alice is the sister-in-law of my best friend Bella and Emily is my friend, Sam's fiancée. But imprint… that's something that I can't describe it to you or tell you at the moment. But don't worry, I'll tell you soon, but now, go shower." He pointed to a door. "Fine, but you will have to tell me. I will not forget this." I wagged a finger.

I went to the bathroom. It wasn't much, but at least I could wash myself up and not stink up in front of him. He was really good. He did not try to come in or anything. He actually behaves! Not many guys are like that. After a while I came out and he was apparently watching basketball. "you like basketball?" he looked up." "oh hey you're out. Yeah I do like basketball." "Oh, okay, I better get to the car." I walked off. "wait Alex." I turned, he grabbed my hand. "No, sleep here, you'll be more comfortable." I gave him the I-am-used-to-sleeping-in-the-car look. "Jacob, I said I will come here because I will sleep in my car in your garage and have a shower. I did not come here to sleep more comfortably. Plus I'm used to the car."

"well then you take my room, I sleep on the couch." He suggested. "its still raining, and its going to get cold. The car's gonna get you colder." He seriously would not give up. "Fine, but I'll sleep out here, you sleep in your room" I replied exasperated. He grinned foolishly.

So that night I spent it on his couch, which was definitely way better than the car. And he was right, it was cold. He gave my two blankets, but somehow it was still too cold. Somewhere in the middle of the night, it finally got better. The warmth was great. The next morning, I woke up seeing the misty windows. Jacob was already up and attempting to make breakfast. He was clueless about cooking. "hey," I said, my voice hoarse. "you're awake!" he said, dropping everything immediately. It all landed on the floor with a 'clang' I winced at the sight and sound of it. "oops, sorry." he laughed, "I was trying to make breakfast." " I can tell." I smiled. Quickly, I got up and into the kitchen. I pushed him aside as I took a few ingredients for breakfast. I grabbed three eggs , two tomatoes, some cheese, mushrooms and ham. I diced all the ingredients, except the eggs of course. I cracked two eggs on to the frying pan., then added the diced stuff. i grabbed a cherry tomato and popped it into my mouth. "yes?" I said, turning to him. I had noticed him, with his head cocked to a side, mouth half smiling. "Nah, nothing.i just did not know you could cook." His omelet was ready. I placed it on a clean plate and ordered him to eat, and at that exact moment, I realized there was someone watching us the whole time. I think it is Jacob's dad.

_Jacob_

I have never seen anyone cook so perfectly. Well except for Martha Stewart, whom I had to watch for home economics. She was so beautiful. I could not help but smile. A girl like her, is obviously hard to find. I mean come on, how often do you see everyday, a girl whose dad is a outlaw and her herself a juvenile on the road, cook and do stuff normal girls do? She was done cooking and when she ordered me to eat, we both noticed my dad watching us the whole time. " Dad, what are you doing here?" shit, this is totally ruining the moment. And isn't this too fast for her? I mean I only knew her for three days and on one date only and now she is meeting my dad. Well technically I'm fine with it, but I bet she isn't.

"oh I am so sorry for disturbing you sir." She was nervous. This was obviously unexpected for her, and me as well. "Hi Alex, its okay. Jacob told me about you and its nice to actually meet you in person. Thank you for cooking, or we would be having instants again." Dad was surprisingly polite. "its my pleasure Sir. Do you want some? I just made for Jacob only…" and she realize she took out an egg extra. "do you want a sunny side-up sir?" she was just as polite and calm now. "Call me Billy, not sir. And you would cook for me? that is very nice of you." Dad smiled. He obviously likes my girlfriend. "thank you Billy, and yes I would." And with that, she was off cooking again.

"She's nice. I really like her. And she cooks!" Billy whispered to me later, when we were eating. Maybe an hour later, we, as in Alex and I left the house. "Hey Jacob, I have to talk to you." Alex mentioned. Oh boy, please don't say this is going to be a "It's not you, it's me" talk, I hate that. "Jacob, no offence, but this whole…" she was making rather cute hand gestures. "Whole thing is a bit… fast, uh like… gosh I suck at this. Uh, like you know, rushed. We have to calm things down a bit. And again, no offence, but, it's not me, it's you." She was getting frustrated at her own hands for not being able to emphasize on it. I chuckled. "this is the first time I heard it the other way around." I put my hand in my pocket and looked at the sky. I can't look at her right now. "So, Jacob? We need to have a time off like… a break. Damn I suck at this." I still did not want to look at her. It was too much. She was practically smashing me to bits.

_Alexandra_

I am seriously getting frustrated at him hearing only half of what I say and takes everything lightly. Like its completely unimportant. He isn't listening again I bet. He keeps staring into space, aka, the sky. This is really bugging me. "Hey, are you listening?"I wanted to yell. Awkward silence. "Yeah okay, sure you can go, but where will you be staying and things like that?" He asked finally. "You know, I'm not pathetic and can live on my own you know. I don't need you like a guard dog watching me all the time. I'm pretty sure I can kick you're ass right now…" I trailed. Getting him to look was hard. Well at least can't he seem interested?

He still didn't look at me. I put my hands on his cheeks to make him look at me. He wasn't that tall, I was about his height, but he was good at not making eye contact. His brown puppy dog eyes were wet, and I melted inside. With a great amount of effort, I over came it as I leaned in for one small kiss before I took off. Why did he make it seem like I was leaving forever? I hoped back into my car and drove away. I stopped back at the beach, our 'first date'. There was a small fast food restaurant near-by there. I walked in. Business was pretty good. Moving towards the counter, I asked, "Hi, is there any job available currently?" the teenage boy working the counter blushed slightly. "Yeah, sure, I'll just get the manager." he came back, moments later, with the manager. He had a face full of stubble and was a lot shorter than me. "Frank, Pulitzer. Son of Paul Pulitzer. Welcome to the Pulitzer house." He said warmly. "Hi, nice to meet you, Mr. Pulitzer." I stretched out my hand. He led me to his office, and we did a short interview.

"Yes, great, you're in. you start tomorrow." He said. I was the happiest person on earth. I can finally start my life again, and forget about my past. I drove to k-mart and came to a realization my wallet was empty. I sighed as my stomach rumbled. Just then a familiar face came into my vision. No, no not Jacob. It was… It was Lucas… "Hey. Callie?" Lucas came closer and asked. "Yes, you are Alex! What are you doing, of all places, in a car park, sitting on your car hood, not doing anything? …Wait, stupid question." Lucas really became… hotter. I can see his blond hair shining even more , and his watery blue eyes, were still… Amazing. "Hey Luke. Long time no see. What are you doing in La Push?" I asked. We used to go out, until my dad got to jail. I had no choice but to break with him. "Oh, parents. You know… then what brings you here?" He asked. I laughed slightly. Just looking at him makes me smile. It's kind of weird. I can't control it. "Uh, same reason?" I couldn't think of a response quick enough, with him bombarding my head like he used to. "You know, you're still pretty cute, and maybe you want to hang out some time?" And that brought me back to Jacob land, hottie mania. "Uh…" I hesitated. "it's fine if you don't intend to. I understand. Plus, it's been a long time… I bet you got a boyfriend already." He held both hands up, as if he was giving up something. "But I want to know if you still are good at this…" he said, eyeing me. "Good at what?" and just as I finished my question, he put his lips on mine. My eyes widened. What? What is he doing? We are not together! I was about to push him away when he was pulled back. "What the hell?" I yelled.

I saw Jacob behind. He was angry, fuming to be exact. Jacob looked at me and asked, "What the hell me or him?" "Him, and you. Why are you following me? And thank you." I said hotly. "Oh I'm sorry, I was worried and you're welcome." He said through gritted teeth. We were like enemies. "Why didn't you say you had a boyfriend?" Lucas asked. He was dangling off Jacob now. He was held up so tight I swear I saw his face turning red. "He is not my boyfriend!" I replied. "Jacob, put him down!" I ordered. Silently, Lucas was released. " Callie? I'm really sorry, but I have not gotten over you yet. I work here so visit okay?" his voice was now softer and fearful. "Callie? You're Callie? I thought you were Alex?" Jacob asked after Lucas left. "It's none of your business okay Jacob?" I said back faced to him. I began walking to my car. "No, Alex, it is my business. I want to know. Everything." He chased. "oh yeah?" I spun around. "why don't you begin first." I asked. "No, I can't only when the time is right…" he replied. "Well, then I'll tell you when time is right too."

_Jacob_

"Well, then I'll tell you when time is right too." With that , she turned and walked away. There was no use chasing her anymore. I let her go. Why is she so hard? Everyone else's imprints were easy, but why was she so hard? There must be a secret behind it, and every girl has one in her past and I'm determined to find out what. But first, she had to trust me. and I am already failing with that. Why can't I have an easy imprint like the others? I went home, feeling pathetic. "Hey son, how's your day with your girl?" Dad liked her obviously. But this time I couldn't tell him anything. It'll be too hard to explain. "it was fine. I'm not having lunch by the way." and I closed the door behind me. I buried my head into my hands. This was frustrating. She was driving me nuts! As in I crave her and as well as can't seem to read her. I had to find her. I really want to see her again. I wanted her. This is really obsessing me. I think I'm sick. I morphed quickly into wolf form and ran as deep as possible into the forest. Seth and Embry joined me, but I shook them off. _Jake, is there anything wrong with you and Amelia? You seem to be thinking about her. A lot. _Embry tried to comfort me. I growled. _Just leave me alone. _I replied. Both of them left. And just by the river, I saw a person. It was hard to see as the person had a hood over the head and it covered its face. I couldn't smell if it was a leech or not. The person was tossing rocks into the water. Then it noticed me. It jumped up quickly, and slowly backed away. And as quickly as it stood up, it ran away. I tried to give chase, but thought maybe it was just another human. The rest of the day went by slowly. I memorized practically the whole forest, just due to boredom

_Alexandra_

Shit, a massive wolf! It saw it by the river. I didn't know there were wolves here. I looked at it and jumped up and then ran all the way back to my car. Well thank god I'm alive. I suddenly miss Jacob. Somehow, there is this part of me that really wants to see him again, but I can't go back. Back to him, I would look like a helpless little girl. I spent the night, stargazing. It was so beautiful. Then I heard footsteps. I turned and found none other than the one and only crazed stalker, Hot dude. "Hey, how did you know I was coming?" he asked, amused. And once again, she had no shirt on. "No, I'm asking you how did YOU know I was here?" I questioned. "Wild guess, I come here all the time when I was little. Looks like the stars are out tonight." He sat down beside me.

A big gust of wind blew against me. I shivered, and he sensed that quickly. He shifted closer, close enough for me to feel his body heat. Which was abnormally warm. "Jacob, are you stalking me? Like following me everywhere?" I asked. "What can I say? I can't stop thinking about you. Yeah I know it's only three days, but I really like you and I want this to really be something…" I sighed. I propped my head on one arm and faced him. "Jacob, I avoid relationships as much as possible now. I didn't expect to meet you and stuff. I try to avoid a relationship with you but it seems inevitable." "Why? There are so many things I want to know about you, but you just keep it away, and it is killing me." "Look, I can't tell you this right now, but one thing you should know is that I absolutely hate talking about my past or anything that's personal." "Well at least let me know your real name , or your birthday, or anything, just let me know something real about you." "Fine, I'll tell you one thing only, you have earned it." I smiled. "Well, I want to know what your real name is." "Its Alexandra. I did not lie to you about that." I told him. "Aww shucks, I missed my chance!" he joked. I laughed with him, it felt so natural to do anything with him. I really enjoyed the time I spent with him, and I honestly did not want to leave. But I knew I had to soon, what if he found out me secrets? He had already found out so much about me.

Another gust of wind blew past me and I automatically shied away from it. I turned around, but practically crashed into Jacob. Woah I hadn't realized he was so close. He leaned in towards me. Oh no, he was gonna kiss me! What do I do? Aaahh!

And then he was kissing me. And I was kissing him back.

**A/N okay, hope you liked the chapter(: review please. Speaking of reviews, we only have 3. FROM THE AWESOME KIMMZ! WE LUV YA! So the rest of you, please please please please review(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, been forever. Miss us? And the previous chap, just a little something because we knew that we wont be able to put another story for a long time. We were just caught up in the holidays and can't write without teachers nagging! Ok ok, here it is…**

_Jacob_

Its time, Jacob, you can do this. This is going to be fine. Ask her. Go on, pull away and ask! Its not like you're proposing. That's way worse. Go on, Jacob! Now! "Hey, hey." I said, pulling away. "What?" she said, her blue eyes shining. "I wanted to ask you, I know this is fast, like really quick, because its just a few days, but…"

Before I could finish, she gave this look and gasped, "You're not proposing or something right? Or you're married?" she is really over reactive at times.

"No, I'm not, I just want to ask you to officially be my… my girlfriend." I said finally having the guts to look her in the eye. "Like you know, go on real dates blah blah blah." I continued.

"Jacob, do you want to know the truth?" she asked. I grinned, of course I do! "Always."

"Okay, Jacob, I have been really confused with this thing. Like, I feel something for you, but I can't be with you. I'm always on the move." She admitted. Wow, she likes me!

"Yeah, you go, I follow, as usual!" I teased.

"Jacob, you can't, its dangerous…" she trailed.

She was gorgeous, under the moonlight. And probably everywhere else. I see her mouth moving, making beautiful shapes. Wait, is she talking? Oh crap, I let myself wonder again. "Uh, come again?" I said, slightly embarrassed. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile, but she was pathetically unsuccessful. "Come on… what is it?" I teased. Hmm, I seem to like teasing her.

"Never mind, just… forget I said anything," she replied, ducking her head slightly. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"Aw, come on, please?" I begged, placing my index finger under her chin to lift her face up.

"uh…" she stammered. "Okay, well, it's really dangerous… for you…"

She has got to be kidding. I'm a werewolf! How dangerous could it be, compared to a human! And what does she mean dangerous for _me_? It would be way more dangerous for her, rather.

"Yeah right. All the danger? Bring it," I replied, smiling.

"Jacob, I'm serious," she replied. Okay, she was sounding pretty serious. Ohmygod. What if she was a half vampire like Nessie and she travelled the world looking for werewolves to kill or something like that?

Who am I kidding, she's way too nice for that. "What do you mean by 'dangerous'?" I asked.

"okay," she said. She sucked in some air before continuing. "My dad's a pickpocket, thief and a con-artist. In fact, you can name any crime, he's probably done it. See his record and you'll think he's the criminal of the century. And I sorta helped him in a few. So, I'm on parole, and he's in jail" she said, really nervous now, chewing on her bottom lip, not daring to make eye contact.

Well, that piece of news was unexpected… I never thought my girl would be such a criminal. But hey, what can I say? Criminals are hot. And by criminals, I mean her. But it still kind of struck me. I didn't expect her to be one. Like a butt kicking bad ass ninja criminal for a girlfriend isn't what a guy would usually want, but I can say it is kind of cool. she is waving now. Saying something… waving…. Get back to reality! I wave back. "Oh okay, you're back to earth…" she said. I saw worry in her eyes. "Hey, its fine actually. I just have to get used to it…" I grinned a toothy smile.

"Really?" I saw glimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah. But first, I want to know, how come you tried avoiding me at first and kept this a secret?"

she sighed. "it would have scared you off, and I was trained to never love…"

I cut her off right there. "you like me?" she seemed to realize what she said but gave a quick rebut.

"Yeah so?"

this is my chance! "Be my girlfriend!" she thought for a moment.

"Yeah sure, but just so you know, I don't share my guys." She said, slightly doing a pouty doggy face. she looks cute. But she thinks I'm going to cheat? That's way out of line. Us wolves are loyal! She said MY GUYS! Hey…

"So that's a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know…." I pouted, and she began laughing. "You're way better than me!"

_Alex_

Girlfriend? Damn, hell yeah! But why the heck am I stalling? There is this stupid person in me preventing me from yelling yes! "okay, you know what Jacob? Yes, yes, I will be your girlfriend, and again, I don't share." I suddenly blurted out through all the laughter. Ha! I did it! In your face stupid other inner me. okay, I don't have split personalities okay? Oh wait, I still had to say something. But Jacob was all smiles already and I can't help it, but he takes my breath away.

"really?" he said, smiling madly.

"Course! I would love that!" I said enthusiastically. Man, I sound like such a wuss. Jacob gave me a weird look. It practically screamed "ohmygod this girl is such a sissy!" just perfect.

"Hold up," he said, cocking his head towards the right, just like a puppy. Awww! God, so lame.

He then got up and pounced onto a bush. Uh, did I miss the memo stating my boyfriend is a complete nutcase? I heard some laughing and then he came back with another two guys. I met them before.

"I am so sorry." he turned towards me, and then back to the other boys, "you guys are totally killing my mojo here!" he pointed out.

Crap, did they hear my confession? My Dad stuff? Damn, my dad is right, start trusting someone and everything goes down.

"Hey, are you okay?" I think he noticed something. Well at least he is paying attention this time.

"Yeah, I am, just. Uh… did they hear everything?" I hate myself for blurting that out.

"Yes, oh crap. Please don't be upset. Please don't go. I promise, I will make them shut up. They swear to god, right guys?" when he turned around to meet them, I stood up and ran off.

I guess I really have to leave town.

**A/N: LALALALA REVIEW OKAY?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alex_

Dad, gave me rules to live on. And now I see why there are these rules. I always thought they were something fake, I thought it wasn't real, but that time, I wasn't in the real world yet. I wasn't out here, alone. These are the three rules. Three simple rules.

1. Don't fall in love. You will only end up crashing.

2. Trust no one. Betrayal is like second nature to humans.

3. Hide who you are. Show no one the real you. To be alive is to be vulnerable, and that's something I don't want to be.

I'm sorry, dad.

I broke, rule one. I fell for someone amazing.

I broke rule two. I trusted him with all my heart.

I broke rule three. He's seen me vulnerable.

But I don't think I can turn my back against him, he is everything I wanted. Maybe I can forgive his friends. Let it pass. NO! I can't, I just… GET A GRIP. Okay, that's it. Rel—Jacob?

How did he catch up?

"I'm just quicker." He said, trying to sound cheerful, but I can see the glint of disappointment in his eyes.

Wait, how did he know? "dang, was I saying everything out loud?" I asked.

"Nope. Just the one where you are deciding to forgive my friends." He lightened up.

Apparently, his mood affects mine too. I felt happier immediately. Damn!

"oh…"

" I know, that you are afraid. And you are scared, because there is someone here that wants to be with you. Right?" he smiled

Dang he was good!

_Jacob_

She was talking to herself. It was really cute. And apparently, she does the head talking thing! I'm not the only one! But anyway, she was glad that I got hold of those two idiots, Embry and Seth. It's not like they would tell anybody, I would skin them alive if they did. And do worse stuff.

Then, her cellphone beeped. She cursed under her breath but ignored it.

"Are you gonna get that?" I asked, motioning towards her pocket.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully.

"You don't even know who it is," I said again. Maybe she was psychic and already knew who it was. In a world where werewolves and vampires existed, why not psychics?

"Yes I do," she replied, a shadow crossing her face.

"Are you psychic?" I blurted out. Wow. Real smart of me.

"Yes Jacob. I'm soooo psychic," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It's a possibility," I defended.

"Yeah. Sure it is," she replied, still being sarcastic.

"What do you have against psychics anyway?" I teased.

"Have you even seen one? There's all that crap about those huge headscarves that look like something the cat dragged in. and those huge glasses, yeah they're just wrong. And their clothes! Looks like they went shopping in the rubbish dump," she ranted. Wow. Somebody had issues with psychics.

"I don't have issues with psychics!" she squeaked. No, I mean really squeaked, like her voice went all high-pitched and stuff.

Crap. I said the "issues with psychics" thing out loud.

When I didn't respond-I didn't know how! - She folded her arms across her chest and stalked off. I walked up to her.

"Aw come on, you know I was kidding right?" I said, in my best "I'm-sorry" voice. Without replying, she turned around, kissed me real quick, then started laughing.

And her phone started beeping again.

"I would really get that if I were you," I said, my lips still tingling from the kiss.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," she said, still smiling. Okay, who was it? How could she know who it was if she wasn't a psychic? My psychic theory is sounding pretty good right now.

"Jacob, I'm not a psychic. Really," she said. "Are you sure I'm the one with psychic issues? You're the one who can't stop talking about it."

Damn. Why do I keep talking out loud?

Her phone went to voicemail.

"_Alex. Pick up your phone now. It's your father. I'm out-" _A voice said before Alex swore and pressed the end call button.

Wow. I didn't know that she had such a colourful vocabulary.

"Your dad's out of jail?" I asked her.

She glared at me. I just kept quiet.

"Yeah, he is. Every time he gets out, he comes and stays with me. I get sick of it. He usually gets me into more trouble. I don't mean to steal or anything, he just drives me crazy," she said, rushing through her sentences. "and he also tries to get me to help him. It's just… I'm going.. Gahhhhh" she threw her hands up, obviously frustrated.

And then a message came through. And it said, "Exact locations now Alex. I need to find my way, and pick up the phone!"

I picked up the phone instead.

"Hello, this is Alex's line, how may I help you?" I said politely.

"Pass the damn phone to Alex," he growled.

"No can do, she's a little busy right now," I said, before pressing the "end call" button, and turning her phone off.

"You liar. I'm so not busy," Alex said, glaring at me.

"Yes you are," I said smiling.

"Doing what?" she asked me.

"Kissing me."

**A/N: LOL see how awesome I am, I manage to write kissing without fluff. I'm sure that deserves a reviewwwwww(: But sorry if you like fluff. Not in a fluffy mood right now(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this took quite a while because Aby went on vacation and I'm stuck at home during holidays… so here ENJOY AND REVIEW! Please do review after reading :) PS, I am in a FLUFFYYY MOOD, SO WATCH OUT! **

**Aby: Chelsea… In a fluffy mood… Not good. And she put mine in it! I 3 that song!**

_Alex_

"Kissing me." he grinned.

"I take that as an invitation" I smiled back as I pulled us together. I placed my hand on his cheek and went in for a quick kiss.

"What? That's it?" Jacob complained as I pulled away.

"Don't get greedy." I said as I packed up my car.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Monday, technically. It's like three in the morning. So yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Shit! My job starts today." I yelled.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"NO YELLING!"I yelled again. "Okay, okay" I exhaled.

"Um, I have about 7 hours to get ready." I muttered.

"Where? Where are you working at?"He seemed to panic more than me.

"Relax Jacob; it's just a part time job, you know, at that Mexican shop. Uh or is it Spanish? The, the Pulitzer house. Just needed to make some cash you know, get a place. I gotta stay somewhere right?" I said, still not looking at him

"Yeah, but I got my place, you can stay over." He suggested.

"No Jacob, it's like intruding and your dad, it's a bit awkward."

"What's so awkward?"

"Look, Jacob, I'm getting myself a job and a place, okay? You can hate my idea, but please respect it."

He sighed. I dusted off the last car mat and put it back. I turned around to see him gone. I knew it. I knew it all along. Boys are all the same. I sighed as I went back into the car and turned on the stereo. And then out came the lyrics I will probably remember forever.

'_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?__  
__You put your arm around me for the first time__  
__you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__you are the best thing that's ever been mine__'_

It probably relates to me the most. I sat there quietly listening to the song. When suddenly, Jacob reappeared.

"I thought you ran away." I said

"I don't run away. Well, from you at least. And here."

He handed me plastic bag and a cup of starbucks coffee.

"I didn't know you had starbucks here." I commented.

"Who said it's from La Push? Oh and wait I got something else."

He took out a bunch of napkins from his pocket. He unfolded them and in there were 2 swizzle sticks.

"Here, I noticed you like to chew on straws."

"Oh." I took them. And in the plastic bag was a freshly baked hotdog bun. And it's still warm.

"How did you get these so warm?" I asked.

"It's still early, the bakery just baked a batch to sell." he shrugged. "Now eat up." He commanded.

I smiled as I began eating the bread. I didn't know how hungry I was.

"Speaking of time, what time is it?" I asked

"Uh, almost six." He said. And just as he finished the sentence, my phone began buzzing. I looked at the caller id.

"Is it your dad?" he asked.

"No. thank god." I said. It was the Pulitzer house.

"Hi, is this Miss Jenny Kent?"

"Yes, speaking" I just realised that Jenny Kent is the WORST name combo I ever made up. (**A/N: to whoever that is named Jenny Kent, no offence intended. All names in here are completely made out of imagination and if you have any similarities, it is purely coincidental.)**

"Great, then I would like to inform you that your shift has been pushed forward to seven today. Please be punctual and we look forward seeing you." I hung up.

"Great, now my shift starts at 7." I told Jacob.

"Well hurry up then! You don't want to be late for work!" he rushed.

I gobbled down the last bit of my bun. Jacob came towards me with a box in his hands.

"I got you something." He said.

"Why? It's not my birthday."

"Great, another three hundred and sixty four days to go." He groaned.

I took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a dress. A beautiful one.

"Why do I need this for?"

"You need some new clothes and I didn't know what size you are and I don't know what kind of clothes you like, so I hope this is fine. And you need new clothes for the first day." He said.

"Aww, Jacob that's so sweet." I said as he got into the driver's seat and revved up the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that has a toilet for you to groom yourself, and that would be… My place. And don't freak, my dad's out with Charlie. Charlie is his best friend. And Charlie's daughter used to be my best friend."

Used to?

"Used to?"

"yeah things changed and well, I don't see her much these days. But whatever about that. "

We finally pulled up at his house. He let me in first and in there, was another girl. She was deathly pale, but extremely beautiful. Jacob gasped.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey mutt, i just decided to see how things are going for you."

"Well, things are fine, leech."

And then another girl came out of his room. And she was just as beautiful. God, it was so unfair.

"Bells?" he said.

"Jacob, tell me what is going on?' I muttered with gritted teeth. "

He whispered in my ear, "Alex, I want you to get out of here. Now."

"Jake, don't worry, we aren't here to eat her. It's just Renesmee. She misses you or something."

"Well, Bella, you could have told me that couldn't you? You could call, or something. No need for Cullen invasion. And don't give me shit about your kid. What do you want?"

I could sense tension in the air.

"Hey calm down a little. " I yelled. I pointed to Jacob,

"You, tell me what is going on."

I pointed to the blonde, "You try to do something as well."

And then I pointed to the brunette. "You, get to the point."

Then the brunette spoke up

"Fine, alright. Edward and Emmett are missing. And we need you to help."

"Can't you sniff them out?" Jacob scoffed.

"I can't find the scent anywhere and yo- does she know? I mean did you, you know, on her? Does she know you know?" the brunette was… suggesting something I don't know.

_Jacob_

My eyes widened as I saw Bella hint something. I mouthed the words no and made a dicing action in the air. I looked down at Alex, and she was glaring up at me.

"Can I steal him for a moment?"Bella asked.

"Yeah knock yourself out. I'm off," She said in a hurry.

"Alex, wait…" but she closed the door behind her.

I felt anger rising in me.

"What do you want? Do it yourself Bella." I growled.

"Please Jacob." She pleaded.

"Fine, fine. But I won't go. I have things to deal with. I'll get Sam and the others. Alright?"

Bella broke into the familiar smile.

"By things, you mean that girl right?" Rosalie broke the silence.

"Wanna talk it out Jacob?" Bella asked.

Then I heard the Porsche leave.

"Yeah. I don't think so. I just gotta get her. She's kinda always guarded. And she is just tough. And never wears her heart out on her sleeve. I just don't know what to do. She's even more difficult that you Bells." I sighed.

"Look, I got to go, but Seth and Embry are almost here. You guys wait here a while more. Then you tell them. Say that I told them to. Don't be surprised if I don't show. And thanks for ruining all I have worked for this morning." I said as I left.

I had to get to Alex. And which outlet did she work at? There were like five. Well it has got to be the beach. That was the direction she went.

I entered the shop and I noticed her. She was in her uniform. Wow. She was beautiful. And a whole line of boys… she was wearing a collared shirt with a tie hanging loosely on her neck, with the top button open. And she was wearing the shortest checkered skirt I have ever seen. I waved at her like a fool.

She looked up caught a glance at me and smiled. Then waved back after serving another customer.

All the other boys hitting on her turned to look at me. I pursed my lips as I made my way forward.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey dude! Get back in line man!" someone shouted from the back.

I ignored that comment.

"Not the time now Jacob. Can we talk later?" she said as she took her next obscene order. Well maybe not obscene, I mean I would have said that too, if she wasn't yet my girlfriend.

"Yes we have to now. I saw the way you left okay? It wasn't a nice way, and what Bella was saying, and who they were and the Edward and the Emmett and the dog thing and the rosali—" she cut me off.

"Yes we will talk tonight okay? After my shift at least? Please?" she looked at me with those begging eyes.

I mean who could resist that?

Then another yell, "dude! Stop hogging up the line! Get back in line!"

The anger rose again. I clenched my fist. Then she leaned over the counter and gave me a peck on the lips. I could hear everyone drawing their breath as she did that.

"Just go." She whispered.

As I left, I identified the guy that yelled at me.

I walked towards him and said, "Look, her, look at her. That girl, yeah, the one you're planning to hit on? Yeah she's mine. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

The shift was over. And I came back, to get her. She untied her hair and removed the tie. And exhaled. Loudly.

"You don't want to know how many boys came to check me out. God, even when I bend down, it's like…" she trailed.

"Hey, it's over, and you're getting paid. Isn't that what you want?" I asked, as I pushed back a strand of hair.

We made our way out and to the beach. It was sunset. And it was a beautiful one. We strolled down the beach, walking through the gentle waves. Then I put my arm around her for the first time.

We finally found a spot to sit down. And we were joking and she laughed the most beautiful laugh in the world. Then her eyes locked on mine. A smile spread across her lips. We were so close, our noses touched, and I broke into a wider smile. She slowly placed her hand on my cheek, and my hands on hers. Next thing I knew, our lips met. And it broke into fierce intensity. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. But then she broke off. She bit her lower lip and said,

"Jake, who were those people and your house? Is there something I don't know? Is there someone else? Please tell me. You know, besides being your customer, I am also your girlfriend. You can tell me anything." She begged. Her blue eyes shone, and it was just so amazing.

"Well, the brunette, is Bella, she was my best friend." I started,

"And the blond one… well she is pretty, but brainless. Just kidding. Bella and I used to have some history before you came along. And hey, don't worry, I'm over her. You're the only one now. There is no one else." I held her hand.

"Trust me."

She smiled at me. "But what about that thing that. Uh. Bella, Bella right? Yeah what was she talking about?"

"Uh… Edward is Bella's husband, and Emmett is Rosalie's husband. And they've gone missing."

"Husbands? They're married?" she said so incredulously.

"Mhmm. And they needed my help."

"Jacob, there is one obvious point that you are avoiding Jacob. Bella said this, 'does she know? I mean did you, you know, on her? Does she know you know?' exactly that. What is the 'you know'? And I want to know." She chewed her lip, looking at me with the same pleading eyes I rarely see.

I looked down; I mean I love her with all my life. And it's been what? A week? Yeah I fell in love with the most amazing girl and had the weirdest and most beautiful week in my life. But will it all go away once she knows? She is extremely unpredictable, and what if she doesn't like me again. What if she is put into the biggest dangers because of my secret?

I felt her hand on my chin as she lifted my head up. "Jacob? Please?"

**A/N: will he tell her? Yes probably. Just got to figure out how. **** And if you read carefully and is a very big Taylor swift fan, you will realise this has great similarity to the music video 'Mine" her new single. So GO WATCH THAT GREAT SONG MUSIC VIDEO. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Aby: Oh god. Chelsea's grammar sucks. Seriously. I took forever editing it. **

**Chelsea: yeah, like 3 minutes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just like to say, Alex is going to be the man in the relationship. Like figuratively, not literally. Yeah, that's basically it. Oh and Nicole, Didyme the happy one, from the story, 'Woah my boyfriend and brother…' is helping out in the story. Cheers!**

_Alex_

"Jacob, Please?" I begged as I looked up at him.

"well, okay, I'll tell you, but only when the time comes, okay?" He replied, eyes distant. "No, I don't want to wait for that time, I want to know now." I said seriously.

"Alex, just listen this time okay? Its… its personal." He doesn't want to tell me things. What kind of boyfriend is that? he's really nice and sweet and… but with all due respect, I give him his space. And you know what? I am sick of secrets.

"Okay, Jacob." I said. And I walked off. Not to my car even. I mean, like I even turned down my ex flame for him. For a guy that I met and kissed, in like seven days.

"Wait! Alex!" he yelled as he jogged up to me.

"Go away Jacob." I growled.

He grabbed my hand. "No, I'm not. and neither will I let you leave. Once I tell you, you'll understand, and I know we have skeletons in our closet, but you have to wait. At least till tomorrow." He growled, with a hint of anger. He had a really tight grip on my hand.

"Fine. I'll wait, but you have to tell me tomorrow, or I will leave, even if you kill me." I hissed back. I was still pissed.

"Good, now, if you stay over again tonight, I'll tell you definitely by tomorrow midnight. Deal?" he said with the same harshness a teacher would use while warning a student.

I thought over it a while. Heck, we aren't going to do anything. So might as well.

"Deal."

We both went back to his house and I was still again, pissed. But he, he seemed to be happy, and worried about the great deal of silence between us.

Back at his place , I headed straight for his room.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said emotionless. I turned to look at him and the next thing I knew, he hit me with the pillow.

"you did not just hit me with that pillow" I started towards him. He chuckled. I launched myself towards him, with me squarely banging onto his rock solid chest.

"why you little…" he said as he stood up straight after I got off him. I backed up as I let out a girlish giggle.

Then, he lunged towards me and he started tackling me with his arms around my waist, and we both fell back on the bed. When we managed to untangle ourselves, he started hitting me on the head with the pillow cheekily. As I tried to evade, he managed to hit me on the back.

"you are SOOOOO on!" I yelled at him. before lunging at him and hitting him with her pillow over and over again.

After taking several hits He moved to the left then to the right making me miss my target and falling face first on the bed. This gave Jacob the perfect opportunity to get some great hits. As I tried to turn around, he landed a few blows to my head and back. i somehow managed to turn around to face him, but I was not quick enough to shield myself from the harsh blow that hit me right in the face.

_Jacob_

She gasped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she dropped her pillow and put her hands to her face.

"Alex!" I said with evident concern in my voice.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Are you hurt? Say something! I'm so sorry." I was now leaning in closer to her, one hand on her waist, the other reaching out to her face.

And suddenly I don't know what hit me but I saw Alex remove her hands off her face and there was that wicked grin on her face as she grabbed me hard and quickly pined me down with me lying flat on the back on my bed with a very satisfied her straddling my lap.

"Alex…" I said breathlessly.

"Got ya!" she smirked. She held my hands tight along the side of my body, my fingers lightly touching her legs.

"Lets see you try to get out of this one." She said with a victory smile. i couldn't help the little twitch at the side of my mouth. I was still a little shocked but I knew I should be enjoying this new side of Alex.

Then there was a knock on the door. As the door knob turned, Alex very quickly jumped off me, lay by my side and put her head on my shoulder and instructed me to hold her close.

The door then flung open. It was Seth.

"Hey… oh uh, bad time huh?" he looked apologetic. "Just wanted to say, uh, we're out of car cooler liquid." I noticed she was drawing circles on my chest.

"Uh, yeah buddy, I'll go get some. After we shower, I mean uh she then me shower, then I'll go to get some with you." Seth nodded the closed the door and left.

"You better get showering." I sighed. She was still watching her fingers dance across my chest.

"Alex?" I said stroking her hair. I wanted us to stay like this forever.

"Hmm?" she seemed lost in thought.

"Alex, sorry, but if you don't take that shower…" I smiled as she looked up to me.

"What? Oh yeah sorry." She blushed as she sat up and went to the bath room.

He could hear her singing in the shower.

_No I'm not saying, I'm sorry_

_One day, maybe we'll meet again_

_No,no_

_No, im not saying, I'm sorry_

_One day, maybe we'll meet again_

_No, no ,no ,no_

i didn't know the song, but it sounded great with her singing.

About 15 minutes later, she came out fully dressed. And it was my turn.

It wasn't long before I came out and clothed as well. When I left, I noticed her sleeping on the couch already, really peacefully. I smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead.

When I came back, she was still asleep, but billy wasn't back yet. I walked over to her and knelt down by her head. I carefully reached out and tucked a stray hair back into its place. Then I let my hand gently cup her face and as I did, I sat on the edge of the couch. It was the only space left when Alex was curled up like this. Suddenly she moaned and I caught my breath and removed my hand. She shifted slightly making more room for me. As she seemed to settle down I placed my hand on her face again. I was so close and I really had to contain herself not to kiss her straight on the lips. _A little peck can't hurt._ I lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I lay down next to her and soon, I drifted off to sleep.

_Meanwhile;_

_Billy came back and when he opened the door, he noticed two figures lying on the couch, and he recognised them immediately. He smiled at the couple until he noticed Alex. She was sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He shook Jacob awake and Jacob grunted._

"_what dad?" he growled._

"_Alex shouldn't be sleeping in that position. Her neck will kill her in the morning! Get her to bed." Billy said._

_Jacob_

"How? I don't want to wake her" I muttered sleepily.

"Carry her! She isn't a light sleeper isn't she?" he exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Carry her?" I hissed. I thought of all the horrible possibilities of how I would end up injuring her while on the way to the room carrying her.

"I'm so sorry about this." I whispered before hoisting her up. She was much lighter than expected and getting a good grip was easy. I lay her down gently on the bed. She seemed to stir a little and seemed to be uneasy. Then she began tugging on her jacket. I realised that she might be getting too warm because of me. I held her up and slowly removed her jacket. Then sat on the floor hoping that she might feel cooler.

Then her eyes fluttered open, and she muttered my name. I got to her in a flash.

"Yeah? Sorry to wake you."

She was still obviously groggy. "So hot… fold my pants up…" she mumbled. I was doubtful. I mean I don't think it's a good idea to do so…

"Jacob… please…" I hesitated then I did as instructed. Then she seemed to drift off again.

"Jacob…" she muttered again.

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

"I'm hot…." She whined.

"Fine. I'll turn on the air conditioning."

_Alex_

" Fine. I'll turn on the air conditioning." And that was all I heard. I fell asleep again.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of sirens. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and tried to detect where the noise was coming from.

I left to room, to find Jacob, burning a batch of eggs. And billy trying to take over. I smiled at the sight. Men, never built for the kitchen.

"Jacob! Shut the smoke alarm up! I'm going to cook okay?" Billy yelled over the alarm. Jacob mumbled something and then shut it off. "Hey, you're awake." Jacob said, smiling at me. "Why don't you use the bathroom first. I'm, I mean we are making breakfast." He said goofily.

I washed up quickly, and took a quick bath. And once I got to the kitchen, it was all cleared up, and a plate of eggs was on the table. Jacob sat next to me and started eating. And suddenly everything came flooding back to me. our first kiss, our fights, the daily bringing of breakfast, the smiles, the moments.

Sometimes the frustration, and the happiness. Suddenly, he was looking straight into my eyes. And that startled me. "You okay?" he asked with a voice filled with concern.

"yeah sorry, kinda zoned out." I admitted.

"I can make you something else if you want" he tried.

"What?" I was still on another planet, and barely registering what he said.

"I can make you something else to eat. I thought you liked eggs."

"what? Of course I like eggs!"

"Doesn't look like it. Alex, tell me whats wrong." He said as he held my hand and finally caputed my attention.

"No, nothing… i… I'll eat now.." I muttered, taking a mouthful of eggs.

"Don't bother, if you didn't want eggs, you should have said so." He sighed as he appeared on my side, taking away the plate of food and walking to the kitchen counter

I rushed over to his side in a sec, grabbing for my plate.

He reacted quickly and raised it high so that it was out of my reach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Give me my food back!" I tried to grab the food, but he was too tall. Damn it.

"you barely took one bite! I'm not going to force it down your throat." he answered really loudly. He walked towards the sink when suddenly i jumped on his back, wrapping my feet around his stomach and my arms across his chest. Jacob winced and was so startled he almost dropped the plate down into the sink.

"what the hell?" he yelled. I whispered angrily into his ear "Give… Me... my... food... back...!"

I felt a shiver go down his spine.

"where do you want it?" he said calmly.

" Over by the table" I said, still holding on to him. He turned to his heels and made his way to the table, with me on his back and the plate on his table. He sat the plate down on the table.

"Where do you want to be put down, your highness?"

_In bed._ Heck, no. I mentally slapped myself for that.

"Over by that…"

"Sorry, I don't mean to bother..." Embry said with his head poking out of the door way.

He took in the scene. Me, clinging onto Jacob's back, wow that sounds so cliché, laughing like an idiot.

"I see you told her, then?" Embry said.

"Told me what?" I asked, confused. I looked at Jacob and he was shooting death glares at Embry.

Embry rushed to correct his mistake. "That… he's making pizza for dinner?"

"Liar," I said suspiciously.

Embry looked really nervous now. Jacob was still glaring at Embry.

"I'll just be going then…" Embry said, whistling, trying to sound casual, and then he sprinted out.

"Jacob… what the hell is Embry talking about?" I said, trying to sound as angry as possible.

"Embry Call is probably the biggest idiot I have ever met," was the reply I got.

"Jacob. Seriously. If you change the topic one more time… I'm walking out the door and never coming back."

"Okay, okay I'll tell you," he said quickly.

He set me down on the couch.

"This is going to sound really weird… but I'm a wolf," he said, then cringed slightly.

I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, good one Jacob!" I said, still laughing.

There was no response. I looked at him, and his face was completely serious.

"Uh… why aren't you laughing?" I asked nervously.

"Alex… It's the truth…"

**A/N: Bahahah the rest of her reaction shall be in the next chapter(; *Cliffy* **


End file.
